Not as it seems
by chosenB
Summary: Ashley is the biggest player who thinks love is fake but when she is forced to moved with her half-sister her simple live will change
1. A new Start

**Not as it seems**

I can't believe that little bitch told her and my mother that I took advantage of her; I mean I'm Ashley Davies, Rich + Hot = me I don't even need the nice part , girls throw themselves at me! Its not my fault she's not out of the freaking closet and her mom walked in on us while we where in it.

I knew that fucking the straight daughter of my moms best friend was a bad idea but she was so hot and I always fall for the -I'm so innocent- act. Cameron is going to pay me for this! And Christine just took this as an opportunity to throw me out of MY house, she so knows that I don't need to seduce anyone to get laid but whatever.

Now I have to move to L.A. which isn't so bad, the bad part is that I have to live with the Woods and trust me I know my half sister and this is going to be a nightmare. Kyla is so cheerful, a drama queen and a cheerleader, don't get my wrong I don't have anything against cheerleaders they just have to be far away from me so I don't get stress with their high pitch voice and their –"totally" or "like"- in every sentence…Imagine living with one.

Its hard to say goodbye to my friends from here, New York has been my home all my live and I have to start from zero now.

I'm going to miss Alex and Jake my best friends but I'm sure we will see each other again.

I want to get out of this plane so bad! I'm so bored… Finally! Now let's find Kyla my mom told me that she was going to pick me up. There she is

"Ashley! Hi, don't you hug your sister!" She said yelling and opening her arms to hug me.

"Half sister Kyla… and stop yelling its embarrassing" I say while hugging her, yeah I know I said I didn't like cheerleaders but Kyla its ok and I love but she doesn't have to know that.

"Oh! Shut up, you know you love me" Is she reading my mind or something? Freaky…

"So… where is your car?" I say trying to change the subject before she starts to freak out about how awesome it's to have me here.

"Over here, I can't believe your going to live with us! We are going to have so much fun and I'm dying to introduce you to my friends! They are so going to love you! Maybe you can even join the squad… "She half yells while grabbing some of my luggage.

"First of all calm the fuck down kyla! I swear Im starting to have a headache." I start to rub my temples for emphasis and start walking towards Kyla's pink Porsche.

"Sorry" She says pouting which so not works with me.

"And do you really thing your friends will love me when they find out Im gay?"

"Yeah…I forgot about that…But maybe they…"

"No they wont and Kyla ME a cheerbitch! Please give me a break…" Ok maybe that was a little too harsh.

"Ash…" She says hurt as we enter her mansion.

"Sorry ok but seriously Ky you're the only nice cheerleader I have ever met"

"But you so have to meet my best friend Spe…" I just space out, she can get really boring sometimes and plus I really don't want to meet anyone.


	2. Waking up to drama

**Dark, lonely and nice**

What the fuck?! What's that annoying noise…?

"Ash, wake up!"

I just grunt in response, there is no way Im getting out of bed this early.

"We are going to be late for your first day of school" Kyla drank too much coffee this morning in my opinion. I glance at my cell phone clock and it reads 7:30 AM

"Are you out of your mind Kyla?! Its 7:30!" I say clearly annoyed

"I like to be early for school and Im your ride until your Mercedes arrives so you are stuck with me all week" She says while snatching the cover off my body and opening the blinds.

"I will just skip school who needs it anyway" I try to block this L.A. sun by covering my head with my pillow but it's not use as kyla is determinate to wake me up.

"Ashley Amanda Davies! Get up or I will tell Christine" That is so mature really ky.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

I can't believe I woke up at 7:30! God this so wrong, I just grabbed a tight pair of jeans and a band shirt, I look hot but I could look hotter just not in the mood for that I don't even think my brain works this early.

The ride to school was the worst thing ever I swear Kyla has no taste in music what so ever I mean come on! The backstreet boys! If it weren't for gods' best creations Star bucks and Ipod I would have killed kyla no kidding.

As soon as we got to King High I got out of the car and start walking away from kyla and her cheery presence.

"Wait Ash! Don't you want me to show you around or something" She yells while running after me.

"No thanks Kyla but I think that my brain cells are strong enough to take me to the office and ask for my schedule" I know I'm being a bitch but she deserves it for waking me up so early.

As I start walking around I notice this place is huge and fill with bitchy people, it's practically impossible to find any of my classes with this schedule that seems to be from 1990…God this place is so lame

Maybe if I go left right here and…Ouch! What the…! Oooh I just bump against a hottie.

"Hey! Watch were you are going you little bi…wait your not on my 'Bitch' list so you must be new, Here let me help you get up". She helps me up and if I'm not wrong she even checks me out, I don't blame her.

"Hi I'm sorry I'm a little lost as you can tell, I'm Ashley by the way" I say giving her my best smile.

The dark haired girl returns my smile and says "Yeah maybe I can help you find your way, I'm Carmen, so where you from?" She says guiding me to what I hope it's my first class

"New York, hey is this my first class"

"Cool and yes actually it's my first class too" She enters the classroom with my by her side.

"Miss Garcia late again, well at least you're here" The Teacher says while glaring a Carmen, that reminds me of the relationship I had with my teachers at NY witch wasn't any better.

Carmen rolled her eyes "Come on Mr. Baker…"

"Actually that's my fault Mr. Baker you see I'm new and Carmen was just being nice enough to guide me trough this school."

"Oh! You must be Davies, take a sit at the back and welcome to King High" Well what a warm welcome.

I spent the entire math class talking with Carmen she is really cool and I'd love to have her as friend so I wont screw up by fucking her, I could use a good friend is this fake city and its not like I like her in that way she is too much like me and I like the innocent type so just friends with her.

We agree to eat lunch together and when I entered the cafeteria it wasn't hard to find her, she was alone sitting at the top of the table with her Ipod on.

"Why so lonely?" I sit next to her and look at her food… Note to self DO NOT eat at the schools cafeteria.

She chuckles lightly at my gross out face and says "Well this school isn't the must accepting"

"What do you mean" I ask clearly confused.

"You see…"But she is interrupted.

"Look girls the schools dyke found a friend isn't it cute" Says the bitch dripping with sarcasm while her minions laugh like hyenas. I already hate her, this is what I mean with cheerleaders 98% are bitches.

Carmen gets up and stands right in the face of the cheerbitch witch anger showing in her eyes and her jaw clenched tight "Fuck off Carlin, why don't you go and spread more STDs at the basketball team" She says glaring at the blonde.


End file.
